bakuganroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Crimsonstorm/The Story of Recon: Chapter 5
''Chapter 5: Evident Darkness'' (At the Fortress) KM: YOU WHAT?! Guard 2: He is stronger than we thought, my king. Guard 1: (still crying over squirrel.) SQUIRREL! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! KM: DONT YOU EVER LET IT HAPPEN AGAIN. UNDERSTOOD!? Guard 2: yessir... KM: oh and here. (tosses to Guard 1 a rock) Guard 1: YAY! SQUIRREL! KM: NOW GET GOING! Guard 1: (with a confident and determined look on his face) YES SIR! KM: DO NOT yell at me. Guard 1: yes sir... ._. Guard 2: we also found this. (hands to King Magarodious a USB drive) KM: (opens and sees blue prints for Bakugan mobile assault tanks) *snap* There they are now yours. Guard 1 and 2: thank you sir. (meanwhile in the forest) Recon: Well...that's never good. (sees dark lightning and clouds around the fortress) Amiee and Zoner: Agreed. (Rumbling) V. Reptak: (in a mobile assualt tank) WHO MISSED MEH!? P. Betadron: (in another tank) here kiddies! Recon: O_o! Amiee: What? Recon: Those were my designs...for mobile assualt tanks. Amiee: then how? Recon: (looks around for his USB drive) No...it can't be. Amiee: What? Recon: i had a USB drive that showed plans for mobile assualt tanks. Bigger, stronger, and more durable than normal mobile assualts. Amiee: O_O" Recon: I know. But some how...It's gone. Luckily, ive got them all in here! >:) (points to a meter that shows the tanks) Amiee: That...is...AWESOME! (hugs Recon) O_O (stops hugging) I wasn't just hugging you or anything. *whistles* Recon: Ummm...okay then. (in head: She likes me! :D) Amiee: (in head: that was a close one. :P ) Recon: Ready? Amiee: Ready! Recon and Amiee: GO! (Zoner and Quantum) Recon: (Sees Quantum) Who are you? Quantum: I am Quantum. You'll be pleased with my abilities. I have wanted to taken down some castle scum for a while) Zoner: Okay then...(hops in a tank with treads and two claws and two razor discs) >:D Quantum: Please. I don't need a tank for this. (shoots a portal above V. reptak) V. Reptak: Oooooooo...pretty. Anyway...(shoots a beam of giant Ventus energy at Quantum) Quantum: Weak...(opens a portal in front of himself) (the ventus energy goes in the portal in front of Quantum and out the portal above the Ventus Reptak.) V. Reptak: So beautiful yet so deadly and powerful. Ouch...(tank dissolves) Doesn't matter. Quantum: oh it does...SOUL SAUCER! (Summons a razor sharp disc and throws at Ventus Reptak) V. Reptak: HEY! I HAVE A NAME YA KNOW! IT'S NOT JUST V. REPTAK! >:( And that is? V. Reptak: Steve George Vincent Russel the Seventh. >.> I'll just call you Bob. Bob: Fine... (rolls eyes) Anyway. Where were we? Ah yes...O_O" (the energy disc cuts stright throught him....KABOOM...returns to ball form) Quantum: As it should. Recon: What...in...the...world?! THAT WAS AWESOME! Zoner: O.o Awesome..anyway Watery Light! (a vortex of water and burning light beneath P. Betadron) P. Betadron: Ive got a name too. -_-" And? P. Betadron: I sugesst you use it. My name is Bobert Pual Johnny Zingro the 400th. Okay Steve. Steve: -_-" anyway...MY TANK! >:( (tank dissolves) Zoner: that's the way the game goes. Steve: Yeah!? well!..ummm...(kicks dust on Zoner's feet) Zoner: Really? that's the best you can do? Steve: IT's NOT MY DAY TODAY, OKAY!? I FAILED MY MATH QUIZ, MY GIRLFRIEND AND I HAD AN ARGUMENT, AND I BROKE MY MOTHER'S FAVORTIE VASE. I JUST CAN'T THINK STRAIGHT. Zoner: Awkward...anyway...here (punches Steve in the face) Steve: OW! NOSEBLEED MUCH!? U MAD BRO!? (returns to ball form) Zoner: mad..no...but Crazy?...that's a different story. Recon: N00bs.. Amiee: haha..I know...I know. Guard 1: (blows a rasberry) Guard 2: Stop it, you immature duck. This is all your fault. Those were a girft from the king. He will not be pleased...AGAIN. Thanks alot jerks.Now we probably go to prison... Recon: No nesassarily. you could join us. We could use all the help. Guard 2: You would do that for us? Recon: Of course. Guard 2: (gets down on one knee as knights do) Thank you, Master Recon. We are forever in your debt. (salutes) Recon: We look forward to brawling with you. Amiee: This is weird. Titanium S: agreed. Category:Blog posts